


Burning leads to advetures

by Woodutensil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gem man hunk, M/M, Water spirit lance, armor forger Hunk, book keeper Matt, elf allura, elf coran, human shiro, lost kingdom - Freeform, more to be added - Freeform, nine-tails keith, nymph matt, nymph pidge, scrap collector pidge, smithy shiro, tavern manager keith, weird memory stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodutensil/pseuds/Woodutensil
Summary: After Alluras village gets burnt down her and her guardian Coran travel the lands. What will they do when they learn of the corrupt kingdom that Zarkon has created?





	Burning leads to advetures

Allura’s heart pounded in her ears. Her home burned down and pillaged by the Galran forces. Tears stained her cheeks as she stared at the remnants. A warm hand pulls her out of the sorrowful trance. Looking to the owner of said hand she sees her guardian Coran. He gives Allura a water smile slinging both their travel bags on his shoulder.  
Leaving was the hardest Allura thought. She should avenge her friends and neighbors. That would be stupid her mind supplied her. Begrudgingly she followed Coran out of the clearing that once held her lovely village. “Coran where are we going?” Allura asked curiously looking at the back of her Guardians head. Sighing he stopped in his tracks “We’re visiting an old friend of mine.” Allura looked at him quizzically, she always thought Coran only lived in the village he wasn’t a merchant so why would he travel. “Can you tell me about them?” Coran finally looked at her smiling.  
After days of travel and many many stories, the two arrived in a small town that bustled with hope and happiness. “Is this where Kolivan lives?” Allura asked. Coran shook his head “No my old friend lives quite a ways away”. Allura groaned she was tired and her feet hurt. “Oh stop your moaning and groaning we’ll stop here for the night to stalk up on supplies and sleep”. At that Allura wanted to jump up and cry out with joy. Heading to the nearest inn they are supplied a room for the night. Setting their bags and provisions into the room. “Okay here's some money enjoy your time but meet me back here in five Vargas” and with that Coran headed out to go buy supplies. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro groaned he had a whole army load of swords to fix up plus the customers that waited for him at the counter. Times like these he regretted being a smithy. Eventually, the customers were attended to and he now had even more weapons to repair and make. Settling onto a stool in the workroom he looked at the book that held all the orders and dates for each commision. Looking over the dates he picked the one that had to be done the earliest and begun to work. Just as he began to shape the weapon he heard the familiar sound of the bell that signaled a customer entering the building. Wiping the metal bits off his apron Shiro walked into the customer hall to greet the newcomer.  
To his surprise, a woman who looked to be around eighteen browsed his selection of weaponry. Clearing his throat Shiro began his spiel she silenced him with a quick hand on his face. “Um excuse me, miss, may I help you?” Turning to him she jumped back apologizing profusely. Shiro smiled it's not the weirdest encounter he’s ever had. “Are you looking for anything in particular?” Shiro asked politely. The girl gasped and nodded. She started talking animatedly about a certain type of broadsword that she remembered someone in her village having. After pointing out several swords none fit what she had pictured. Still, she ended up buying several arrowheads. “Thank ma’am” She nodded but before she left she turned and smiled “The names Allura it was a pleasure meeting you!”  
Shiro stood surprised. Most of the people he supplied wouldn’t dare give him their name yet she did. It warmed his heart to see the purity that her smile held. Thinking about it he had never seen her around the town but he silently hoped he would. Shiro wasn’t really a person most people (other than his buyers and the few friends he had) enjoyed being around. Known as the Champion the ruthless man who was a Galra general until he magically snapped out of his homicidal ways. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allura smiled at the man. “The names Allura it was a pleasure meeting you?” Walking away from the small blacksmith she groaned. “Why do I have to be so embarrassing!” She spoke indignantly to herself. God that guy was quite handsome too! Her conscience said in the back of her mind. Sitting down on a bench she looked through the bag of arrowheads she purchased. They were beautifully crafted perfectly for hunting. Though the more she looked at them the more she wanted to make them into a necklace of some kind. Closing the small bag she ran her hands through her long silvery hair.  
Looking around she scanned the square for any other interesting shops. Nothing popping out she sighed. Standing to head back to the inn she packed what little she bought and trekked back. The town amazed her the liveliness was astounding. Every way she turned the warm aura of the town stayed the same. Her mind wandered to memories from her village to who this Kolivan person is. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coran smiled at the sleeping girl. He had taken a liking to this town. The beauty and the serenity that it had. Picking up the mess they had made of their room. Once again slinging the bags over his shoulder. He started the task of waking her. “ ‘lura wake up” Coran spoke in his extravagant voice. Allura awoke and groaned. Chuckling Coran through a dress at her and stalked off to the lobby.  
When they were all set and done Coran thanked the inn owner. “Now time to head Marmora” Allura nodded running ahead of him smiling brightly at the world. Coran wished he didn’t have to shelter her. Yet it was his duty to his king.


End file.
